The present invention relates to therapeutic products containing cherry pits.
There are numerous products known today which, when heated or cooled, can be used for therapeutic purposes. These products include various pads, cushions, and compresses, typically filled with a synthetic material. Some of these products can be heated in an oven or microwave, while others can be cooled in a refrigerator or freezer, in order to provide various therapeutic benefits.
Therapeutic products which use natural ingredients, or which can be used in either a heated or cooled manner, are not well-known and often are very expensive. Also, these products generally do not retain their temperature (whether hot or cold) for a sufficient length of time.
Thus, there is a need for therapeutic-type products which use more natural ingredients, such as cherry pits, which are biodegradable. There also is a need for therapeutic-type products which can be either heated or cooled, as desired, in order to provide the appropriate benefit, and which can retain their temperatures for a longer period of time.
The present invention utilizes processed cherry pits enclosed in an inner bag or container and positioned in an outer product or device in order to provide a therapeutic-type product. The cherry pits are first cleaned, washed, dried, and sorted so they can be effectively utilized in the products. With the present process, the cherry pits are processed without the formation of environmental harmful waste or byproducts.
In accordance with the process, the cherry pits are first removed from the cherry fruit with traditional pitting mechanisms. The pits are then washed and dried in a hydrosieve or centrifuge mechanism. Excess pulp and fruit from the pits is then removed by a brush and abrader mechanism, and the scrubbed pits are discharged to a dryer. The drying mechanism retains the pits for a certain length of time and at certain temperatures in order to remove the requisite amount of moisture.
Once the pits are dried, they are sent to a shaking/vibrating apparatus in order to separate the whole pits from the half and partial pits. The cleaned, whole, dried pits are then discharged from the shaking/vibrating mechanism and preferably passed through a metal detector to remove any unwanted and undesirable metal particles that may be included with the pits.
Once the cherry pits are dried and separated, they can be stored in large containers for later usage or utilized directly in the therapeutic products. For use in the products, the cherry pits are positioned in mesh-type bags or containers. Preferably, the mesh-type material is a flame retardant polyester knit material. The bags can be of different sizes depending on the use of the cherry pits and the product in which the bag of cherry pits is to be positioned. Further, the bag or container also can have a mildew-resistant coating on it in order to prevent the formation of mildew and associated odors.
The bags or containers of cherry pits are then inserted inside a product, such as a cushion. In this regard, the product can be an animal character, such as a stuffed-type animal, a pillow or cushion, or a shaped product allowing therapeutic use thereof on an appropriate portion of a person""s body, such as a U-shaped device for the neck. The product also can have a xe2x80x9cclosablexe2x80x9d opening (such as a zipper) in order to allow the bag or container of cherry pits to be removed when desired.
The cushion or outer product can be made of a woven or non-woven fabric, and be either natural or synthetic. The material also preferably has a flame-retardant coating, as well as a waterproof and anti-yeast protection on it.
These and other features, attributes, and benefits of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention, when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.